My Dear, Kagome
by Iggyness
Summary: Kagome is running thought the forest a creepy forest, and Sesshomaru shows up. Will Sesshomaru be able to thaw out his heart well enough to care for and love this beautiful miko? Pairings: SessKag
1. Finding You

Disclaimer: I don't own ay of the characters from Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does.

* * *

Title: My Dear, Kagome

Chapter: 1-Finding You

* * *

Kagome ran through the forest as fast as she could. What a horrible time for Inuyasha to sneak off with Kikyo! She was being chased by a group of devious bandits through a forest that was completely unfamiliar, not to mention creepy! How did she get into this situation in the first place? Well, she remembered walking into the trees to follow Inuyasha (even though she knew where he was headed), and then out of nowhere she got this feeling that she had to run. So she ran, and she ran fast. Then she got this queasiness in her stomach, so she turned around; that was when she saw why she was running. When did these freaks show up!?

Honestly, Kagome was scared out of her mind at this point, but she had a determination that somehow she would find safety. But this forest, it was starting to get creepier and creepier. Kagome could swear she saw a pair of glowing yellow eyeballs peering at her through the darkness. She mentally slapped herself for freaking herself out.

Kagome turned around once more, and not looking where she was going, ran straight into something hard. A tree perhaps? Not at all! When Kagome turned back around to see what (or whom) she had ran into, she came face to face with embodiment of the devil himself. Before she could scream, Kagome found her mouth being covered by a hard, yet strangely warm hand. 'Great, Sesshomaru! These bandits following me are the least of my worries!'

"Shh. Don't scream. I am not going to hurt you, Kagome."

She looked up into Sesshomaru's golden depths. Anger, fear, and confusion were flashing through Kagome's eyes. She tried to squirm out of his grasp, but in return he made it tighter by wrapping his other arm around her waist and pulling her body against his. 'His arm! It must've grown back.'

Sesshomaru moved his lips towards Kagome's ear. "I am going to take you back to Inuyasha. I sensed that you were in danger, and it was I who tapped into your mind and convinced you to start running." Sesshomaru's words caused Kagome to shake her head viciously. Sesshomaru removed his hand to allow her to speak.

"I don't want to go back to Inuyasha. I am tired of caring for him when I know he doesn't care for me. He loves only his dead bitch Kikyo. There's no room for me in his heart."

Without knowing, tears had started to fall from Kagome's soft blue eyes. "Please don't take me back, Sesshomaru." She closed her eyes and let the remaining tears fall.

"Kagome, where do you wish to go then?" Sesshomaru, for the first time in his life felt sorry for a human. Seeing this girl crying in his arms made his want to hold her forever.

"Sesshomaru-sama, please, may I go with you?" Without saying a word, Sesshomaru tightened his grip on Kagome's waist and took to the air.

Before she knew it, Kagome was flying above the forest in Sesshomaru's arms. 'Sesshomaru sure is acting strange. He's actually being...kind. I like him like this.' Kagome could mentally slap herself for admitting that she 'liked' Sesshomaru, but she didn't. 'He is gorgeous, and he's not bad once you get used to him. If I'm not careful, I could easily fall in love with him. That probably wouldn't be bad either. He'd make me feel completely safe. I'd always be comfortable. And every night we'd make love until sweat dripped from our bodies.' A crimson blush spread across Kagome's face at the thought of making love with this gorgeous demon. 'Oi1, Kagome. Why are you thinking of stuff like that?'

Sesshomaru smirked as he watched each of Kagome's reactions. He had to find out what she was thinking about. "Kagome, you must tell me, what are you thinking of? It has changed your mood from confused to bewildered to amused to happy to flat out embarrassed."

Kagome shook her head to dismiss his question and continued to look into the purple sunset.

* * *

Next chapter:  
Sesshomaru brings Kagome to his castle and at dinner he tells her that she's beautiful. How does she react? My Dear, Kagome - Chapter 2...coming soon. 


	2. Pain and Celebration

Disclaimer: I don't own ay of the characters from Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does.

Caution: This chapter has slight (but not too much) emonezz in it. If you don't like self-mutilation then skip the part.

* * *

Title: My Dear, Kagome

Chapter: 2-Pain and Celebration

* * *

Kagome stared wide-eyed at her new home. She was in complete awe. This was the biggest castle that she has seen in the feudal era so far. Kagome was brought out of her daze by the sound of a child's laughter. She turned to see the little girl Rin, who she had met the countless times Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had fought. "Kagome-chan! What brings you here? Have you come to see Rin? Did Kagome-chan bring Rin presents? Rin likes presents!"

Kagome smiled down at the girl and picked her up. "Rin-chan, it's so nice to see you again! Sorry, but I didn't bring you presents. I'll make sure to bring you some the next time I go to my era. Okay?"

Rin nodded her head happily and looked over at Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru-sama, can you tuck Rin into bed?" He quickly nodded and led the way into the house.

After Rin was safe in her bed and drifting to sleep, Sesshomaru took Kagome into the dining room for a quick bite to eat.

"I can see that Rin is really taken with you. From the looks of it, she will probably learn a lot from you. Would you mind if you take care of her during the day? She's always a nuisance during the day, and I would like to get some work done." He was most definitely sure that she would be the perfect mother for Rin. She's loving, and she has a sense of duty that no one would expect from a ningen. Sesshomaru looked at the girl-no, woman-across the table from him. He studied her face and the luscious curves of her body. 'Kami, she's so beautiful. The half-breed is such a fool to let something so precious slip away so easily. She is so intriguing, so wonderful and enchanting. I want this woman. Kag-...'

Sesshomaru's thoughts were cut short by a sweet sound, Kagome's voice. "Sesshomaru-sama, what would you like me to teach her? I could teach her reading, writing, arithmetic, and even a few things that Lady Kaede taught me." She could've sworn she saw him watching her. He was checking her out wasn't he? "Gomen nasai, Sesshomaru-sama, but were you just checking me out?" Kagome felt the blood rise to here cheeks as they turned a beautiful shade of scarlet.

Sesshomaru got up from his side of the table and moved next to Kagome. "Kagome?" His clawed finger cupped her chin gently, forcing her to look him in the eyes. "Kagome? Do you not fancy this Sesshomaru looking at you? You are beautiful, Kagome. The most beautiful ningen I've ever laid eyes on." He would never believe that he could fall for a ningen. He always thought of them as dirty, illiterate, and lazy, but this woman, Kagome, she blew all his assumptions out of the water.

"Sesshomaru-sama...I'm not beautiful, not at all. If I was beautiful then Inuyasha would love me and not Kikyo!" How she wanted to cry, and let her pain flow out like tears. Kagome ran out of the dining room and out of the castle. She looked around, looking for a place to hide and spill her misery. 'I thought that he could love me. All he wants is to get into my panties. Why do I always get my heart crushed? It's not fair!' Kagome ran into the night. She didn't even know why she wanted to go with Sesshomaru. She knew he wouldn't love her. He couldn't.

Sesshomaru was beyond pissed. 'How dare that ningen! She thinks that this Sesshomaru would lie!' He followed her path out of the door, and as he stood on the threshold he used his youkai's wicked sense of smell to track Kagome down. He sniffed the air, finding a trace of her scent heading towards his gardens, but he also smelt blood. Was it hers?

Kagome ran into what looked like a huge garden. It had a variety of beautiful flowers and tiny brooks everywhere. She looked around for any shelter to hide her but all she found was a large sakura tree.

Kagome sat at the base of the tree and hugged her knees. Her life was so miserable! She was this tiny, insignificant being that no one cared for or loved. She should've just stayed in her world. She wouldn't be missed here.

Kagome took out the silver blade the always kept with her just in case she was ever in trouble. "I knew this would come in handy one day." she said between sobs and gasps for air. The blade was small and intricate, but the blade was sharp; could cut off a finger if used right. She smiled slightly. This blade was going to be her escape. Her only way of relieving the pain she felt. Cutting a line from her wrist to the middle of her forearm, Kagome slit her wrists slowly. She winced as the keen blade made deep cuts down her arm. Her life source trickled out of the cuts, making Kagome feel woozy and dizzy. She tried not to make the cuts too deep; she didn't want to kill herself.

Sesshomaru jumped into the tree and watched as the miko below him cut herself. Why would she do such a thing to her beautiful skin? He wanted to know. Sesshomaru jumped down and landed in a crouch right in front of Kagome. "Kagome, what are you doing to yourself? Stop this at once!"

Kagome was shocked. He came after her. "Sesshomaru?" She looked down at her mutilated arm. Her blood was oozing out of her arm and onto her clothes. "Sesshomaru, I-" Kagome couldn't speak. What was she doing? This was not like her at all.

Sesshomaru seized the blade from Kagome's bloodied hand and tossed it aside. "Kagome, calm down and don't move your arm. You'll make the bleeding worse." He brought her arm up to his mouth, and he started to lick the cuts one by one, licking the blood from Kagome's arm.

Kagome was in pain, and with Sesshomaru licking her wounds she wasn't feeling any better. "Sesshomaru, that hurts." He growled in response. She looked at him. His eyes were closed and he was whining slightly. He was like a cute little puppy licking his master. He was absolutely beautiful.

This miko Kagome, she was powerful; he could taste it in her blood. This was the kind of power that he wanted by his side and in the blood of his pups. He looked at her, and she looked at him. "Kagome, you really are beautiful. Please stay with me in my castle. You will have everything you need here. Will you stay?"

When she didn't answer, Sesshomaru stood up and proceeded to walk towards his castle.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Yes, Kagome?" He didn't turn to face her. For the first time in his life, he was afraid. He was afraid of losing her.

She walked up to him, but she didn't touch him. She didn't want him to hurt her. She hung her head. "Sesshomaru, I would like to stay here with you."

He turned around to face her. Lifting her chin up slowly, he gazed into her stunning crystal blue eyes. "Good." Sesshomaru snaked his arm around her petite waist and pulled her to him. He lowered his lips to hers and kissed her gently. This wasn't a kiss to show dominance. No. It was a kiss filled with love and affection and promise of what was to come.

From inside the building, the servants celebrated. "It looks like our Lord Sesshomaru has fallen in love."

* * *

Next chapter:  
Meet Haruka, Kagome's nekoyoukai personal servant. Has Kagome made a new friend? And, is Kagome falling in love with Sesshomaru or is it just her broken heart looking for sympathy? My Dear, Kagome - Chapter 3...coming soon. 


	3. Wooing Kagome Part 1

I don't own ay of the characters from Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does.

* * *

Title: My Dear, Kagome

Chapter: 3-Wooing Kagome Part 1

* * *

Last Time

From inside the building, the servants celebrated. "It looks like our Lord Sesshomaru has fallen in love."

* * *

Kagome broke the kiss between her and Sesshomaru. Kami, he was an amazing kisser, and she'd be the first to admit on wanting more. However, she just couldn't give him all of her right now. How did she know that he wouldn't break her heart like Inuyasha did? He would have to earn her trust and her love. He would have to woo her.

Sesshomaru didn't want the kiss to end, but maybe she didn't want him to kiss her. She said that she would stay with him, but he should probably wait to start a relationship with the miko. His stupid hanyou brother Inuyasha broke her heart too many times. She wouldn't want to just jump into a relationship so soon. He would have to take it slow with her and finally win her love.

"Kagome, it is getting quite late. You should go to bed and get some rest." Sesshomaru released her body but held onto her hand. It seemed impossible to let the girl go.

She stared at him for a while and then replied. "Yes. You're right, but as of right now I don't have a room."

And then, like magic, a female nekoyoukai appeared. She was beautiful with her golden hair that pooled around her feet and her golden cat-like eyes. She had thin black marks on her face that resembled whiskers and a tail that shifted from side to side. "At your service, Lord Sesshomaru. How may I be of assistance to you?"

Sesshomaru nodded. "Haruka, this is Kagome. From now on, you will tend to her needs and help her with anything. This is an order. Now, you will show her to her permanent sleeping quarters so she may get some rest. Am I clear?"

Haruka bowed towards Sesshomaru. "Hai, Lord Sesshomaru. Do not worry." She looked at Kagome with a smile on her face. 'My Lord has surely made a sensible choice in taking the miko as his future mate.' This was an excellent chance for Lord Sesshomaru to be happy. "Hello. I am Haruka. If you would please follow me I will show you to your room."

Haruka led Kagome through countless halls and corridors, each decorated with ornate lamps, flowers, and hanging wall scrolls. There were many rooms in this castle. Kagome would have to get Sesshomaru to give her an official tour of his home. 'Sesshomaru…' Just the thought of his name would send her blood rushing to her face, heating it up and turning her cheeks red. What was she going to do?

"Kagome-sama, we have reached your sleeping quarters." Haruka turned to Kagome and bowed slightly. "Across the hall is Lord Sesshomaru's quarters. You are not to enter unless you have permission." She pointed to a shoji door with a picture of an inuyoukai on it. It was Sesshomaru.

"Next to Lord Sesshomaru's quarters is Rin-chan's quarters. Lord Sesshomaru has informed me that you will be the one taking care of Rin as of tomorrow. Is this true, Kagome-sama?" Kagome nodded. It was her idea after all.

Haruka led Kagome into the room that was designated for her. "Kagome-sama, we should get you ready for bed. It's getting quite late." She took Kagome over to a finely carved wardrobe in a corner of the room and sat her down. "Let's see what Lord Sesshomaru has arranged for you to wear to bed. A sleeping kimono should do fine."

Kagome giggled nervously. "Umm, Haruka-san, I can sleep in these clothes. It's quite alright. I'm used to it. However, Haruka-san, I would like it if you called me Kagome. I'm just Kagome, not Kagome-sama." She smiled brightly at Haruka, hoping she didn't offend her in any way.

Haruka giggled and smiled back at Kagome, her fangs sticking out over her crimson painted lips. "Gomen nasai, Kagome. It's just something that we have to do here. This family _is_ royalty."

Kagome was confused. What family? "Haruka-chan, what family do you speak of? Sesshomaru-sama doesn't have any family left."

Haruka picked up a brush from the wardrobe and ran it through Kagome's wavy, onyx hair. "Oh, but Kagome, Lord Sesshomaru does have family. He has Lord Inuyasha. They share the same blood. I don't see why they hate each other so much. Tsk. But still, Lord Sesshomaru has Rin-chan. She is his adopted daughter. He loves that little munchkin even if he doesn't show it on the outside. Lord Sesshomaru also has us, his faithful servants. Even if we don't share his blood we would do anything to protect this castle and it' lord."

Kagome was dumbfounded. She never knew that people cared so much for Sesshomaru. He was rude, arrogant, cruel, and he had a horrible God complex. However, he acted totally different towards her. What was with him? Could he really love her? 'Hah! I think not. It's Sesshomaru that we're talking about. I'm just imagining things.'

"Kagome, would you like to take a bath before you go to bed? The castle has its own inside onsen. I could wash your clothes there while you bathe. No offense, but you are quite dirty." Haruka bowed. She sure hoped that she didn't offend the new lady of the castle. She should apologize just in case. "Gomen nasai, Kagome. That was rude of me. I sincerely apologize."

Kagome placed a warm hand on Haruka's shoulder. "Apology accepted, Haruka-chan." She smiled warmly at the relieved nekoyoukai in front of her. "I wasn't offended at all. It's quite alright; you were just being honest. Heh, I do need a bath." In all honesty, she did need a bath. She hadn't had one in a few days and with the events of today; she would definitely need one. "So, where is this onsen that you spoke of?"

* * *

Sesshomaru sat at the large oak table in his study. He had a lot to think about. How would he win the miko's heart? 'That stupid Inuyasha. Why in the world would he choose the dead bitch over someone as beautiful as Kagome?' Sesshomaru looked out the window to gaze at the full moon that hung in the sky. 'Kagome would make a wonderful mate. Not only is she beautiful, she is quite clever and very powerful. She reminds me much of mother. Mother…'

**FLASHBACK**

_" Okaa-san! Don't leave me, Okaa-san! Don't go!" Sobbing uncontrollably, Sesshomaru clutched onto the hand of his dying mother. "Okaa-san…"_

_His mother shifted her head as to face her son. "Sesshomaru, hold out your hand. I want to give you something."_

_Sesshomaru extended his hand towards his mothers, curious as to what he was about to receive. "Okaa-san?"_

_His mother placed a small, rectangular wooden box in his hands and laid her hand atop it. "Inside this box is a pendant. It was a gift your father gave me when I agreed to become his mate. This pendant has been passed down through generations. Each time, being giving given to the first born male. Sesshomaru, my pup, when you have found the woman you love give her this pendant as your vow of loyalty and undying love. Whoever she may be, love her and protect her with every part of your being." Her body began to convulse as she coughed violently. Blood was starting to seep from the corners of her mouth. She knew the time to say her final goodbye was near._

_Sesshomaru knew this was it. He gripped his mother's hand tighter, hoping it prolong her stay in this world. All he could do right now was cry; there was nothing he could say that could keep her here._

_Her poor son was in so much grief. She was dying, leaving no one to take care of her son. 'Damn you, Inutaisho.' Tears started to trickle down her cheeks at the mere thought of the man who left her. Her body convulsed once more. It was time. "Goodbye, my son. Aishiteru."_

_He felt his mother's grip loosen and watched her arm fall to the floor. He saw her eyes become cloudy and then finally close. She was gone. "Okaa-san!"_

**END FLASHBACK  
**

Sesshomaru stared down at the pendant in the wooden box. It was an exquisite sapphire gem cut into the shape of a crescent moon, his family's crest. The gem was attached to a leather band, which was fitted for a woman. On the inside of the leather strap were the words 'To My Most Beloved, The Lady of the West and The House of the Rising Crescent Moon.' Sesshomaru removed the pendant from the box and held it up to the light. As it shimmered, he thought to himself, 'This is quite fitting for my Kagome. She deserves the finest that this world can offer.' The time was drawing near when he would give her this gift.

* * *

Kagome sat in bed as Haruka brushed out her wet hair. She had done a lot of thinking during her bath; mostly about Sesshomaru. Why did he save her? Why did he say those things he said? Why did he want her to stay? Why? Why?! She needed answers, but right now she needed sleep. "Haruka-chan, I'm feeling a little tired. I think I'm going to call it a night."

Haruka rose from her spot behind Kagome, setting the brush on the floor near the bed. "Yes, Kagome. I will be here tomorrow when you wake up so I can get you ready for the day." Bowing slightly, she made her way towards the door. "Have a nice night, Kagome."

"Arigato, Haruka-chan. You have a good one as well." Hearing the door close softly, Kagome laid down on her futon and closed her eyes. Tomorrow was the start of her new life.

* * *

Next chapter:  
Sesshomaru continues to woo Kagome. A beautiful new kimono and a surprise dinner in Sesshomaru's private gardens? My Dear, Kagome - Chapter 4...coming soon. 


	4. Wooing Kagome Part 2

Inuyasha characters (c) Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

Title: My Dear, Kagome

Chapter: 4-Wooing Kagome, Part 2

* * *

Last Time:

"Arigato, Haruka-chan. You have a good one as well." Hearing the door close softly, Kagome lay down upon her futon and closed her eyes. Tomorrow was the start of her new life.

* * *

Kagome lay on the grass at the bottom of a large sakura tree. The petals falling from the tree created a blanket of pink snow on the ground. One of them caressed her face as it landed, and she giggled softly at the touch.

A clawed hand reached over and delicately removed the petal. "This tree's petals are not anywhere near as beautiful as you are, my love."

Kagome looked to her left and saw Sesshomaru lying next to her, his eyes closed peacefully. He was so beautiful with his long, flowing silver hair spread out underneath him. She could gaze at him forever.

"Sesshomaru? What is so special about me?" She needed to know why he chose her, a normal girl with no special power whatsoever. Why not fall in love with some wealthy youkai princess or something?

She waited for a response. Nothing. She looked back to her left and only found an imprint in the grass where he once was. 'He's gone!'

"What makes you think you're special to him? You were nothing to me, and you will be _nothing_ to him. Why don't you just go home, Kagome?"

Kagome did not want to look; she knew whose voice that was. Inuyasha. "It's not true…" She felt like curling into a ball and disappearing.

"Yes it is, Kagome. He doesn't want you to stay here with him. 'This tree's petals are not anywhere near as beautiful as you are, my love.' What a load of bull!" His tone was cruel and mocking, and the words hurt her in the core of her body. He knew he had gotten to her, and this made him laugh.

"Stop it!" No matter how loud she screamed, his words and his laughter were still clear. "STOP IT!"

* * *

Kagome's eyes shot open at the end of her nightmare. She sat up slowly, getting her breathing back to normal. '_You were nothing to me, and you will be nothing to him.'_ The words kept repeating themselves over and over in her head. "Not true…" She murmured softly into her hands. A tear crept gently down her cheek, falling off the tip of her nose and dripping onto her fingers.

"Kagome?" A soft voice said from behind her.

Kagome turned to see Sesshomaru sitting behind her, a worried look plastered on his face. She couldn't help but to notice that he was dressed only in a black yukata, which was opened to reveal his gorgeously muscular chest. She turned back around before he could see the blush reach her face. "I'm alright. I just had a nightmare. That's all."

Sesshomaru turned her around and sat her in his lap. He leaned down until his face hovered over Kagome's. "Why are you crying? What hurt you?" He licked at the tear streaks and kissed at her eyes, tasting the sorrow in her tears. No one could hurt _his_ Kagome.

"Sesshomaru…" Kagome brushed her thumb across his jaw line and murmured his name some more, getting his attention. She looked him straight in the eyes, her own eyes showing pain. "Sesshomaru, am I…special to you?"

Without hesitation he spoke, "Yes, Kagome…more than you think." He desperately wanted to tell her how much he loved her. He truly loved this woman. She made him feel like before his mother died.

Kagome's face broke out in a smile. He _had_ to be telling the truth. Inuyasha was just a corpse loving bastard. She couldn't help giggling a little at her thoughts. "Oh really, Sesshomaru?" Kagome decided to push things a little further by nibbling on his neck lightly, emitting a growl from the youkai.

Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome's chin, pulling her face roughly to his. "Don't do that, Kagome. You'll set me off." He licked her lips before pressing his own lips against hers softly. He chuckled when she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Gomen nasai, Lord Sesshomaru…Lady Kagome." Haruka was clearly uncomfortable in the presence of the two 'lovers.' "Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Rin is looking for you, and I must get Lady Kagome ready for the day." She bowed politely before taking another step towards the two.

Sesshomaru rubbed the back of his head with annoyance. "Yes, it seems that you are right. I have other business I have to attend to anyways." He turned to Kagome once more.

"Kagome, I have something I would like to show you tonight. I will come for you at sunset." He gave her a peck on the lips before removing himself from the ladies' presence.

Kagome stood, feeling a bit embarrassed at the sight that Haruka had to walk in on. She giggled nervously out of habit. "Ohayou, Haruka-chan."

"Ohayougozaimasu, Kagome. Hehe, I do believe that there is a surprise for you. Lord Sesshomaru gave me specific orders for it." Haruka walked to the closet on her left and opened the door.

"A surprise?" Kagome liked surprises. Surprises were always good.

"Close your eyes, Kagome and do not peak." Haruka was pretty sure Kagome would like her surprise.

**A Few Moments Later**

"You may open your eyes now." Haruka was very pleased with her work.

Kagome opened her eyes and stared at her reflection. She looked absolutely beautiful. "This kimono…it's from Sesshomaru?"

Haruka nodded her head in reply.

Kagome took a few steps towards the mirror, her eyes still wide but a smile graced her lips. "Haruka-chan…it's absolutely beautiful!" She studied her reflection in the mirror, taking in every detail on the new kimono. It was onyx colored with golden flowers embroidered on the edges of the sleeves, the collar, and the hem. The obi was the same color as the flowers, golden. The kimono was absolutely majestic. "I love it." It was then that Kagome noticed the blue crescent moon that adorned her right shoulder. "What's this? This isn't on any of my other kimonos."

Haruka touched the moon lightly, smiling. "That is the mark of the Lady of the Western Lands, the mate of Lord Sesshomaru." She paused for a moment to study Kagome's expression. She was quite astonished. "It seems that Lord Sesshomaru is completely infatuated with you."

Kagome blushed brightly. The way he's been acting…all the things he's been doing for her…the beautiful kimono…does this mean that he loves her? As Haruka finished up with fixing her hair, Kagome pondered more on the question at hand.

* * *

As the day went on, Kagome found herself very busy teaching reading and writing to Rin. These were a few of her duties as Rin's caretaker. However, Kagome acted more like a mother towards Rin than she did a caretaker. The servants of the house noticed this and were quite pleased. It was about time the orphan had found a mother figure to adore.

* * *

Sunset finally approached, and as promised, Sesshomaru came to retrieve her. Kagome was in her room fixing her hair up a bit when he arrived. She saw his reflection in the mirror. He was staring at her, and it made her giggle lightly. She turned to face him, walking towards him leisurely. She giggled again as he continued to look over her.

"Kagome, you look absolutely stunning." It was true. She _was_ stunning. He really needed to stop staring. Reaching out his hand gracefully, he touched the crescent. "I have something to show you." He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of her room. "I think you'll like where we're going." He pulled her into another door, which led to what looked like a cave. Hold tight, Kagome." He picked her up into his arms bridal style and began to run.

Kagome let a squeak. Sesshomaru was going extremely fast. She placed her head against his chest. She could hear his heartbeat…it was beating normally. This surprised her a bit.

Sesshomaru smirked. They were almost there. He slowed down to a walk when they approached a cliff. "Here we are." He set Kagome down on her feet gently, placing his hand on her lower back for support as she stumbled a bit. Sesshomaru walked to the edge of the cliff and put out a hand to touch an invisible barrier. "Kaijo. (release)"

Kagome gasped when the most beautiful garden instantly appeared before her eyes. The moon shone down, making it seem like heaven. 'This is amazing.' No, it was better than amazing. In fact, there was no word to describe the beauty of it all.

"This is my private garden. I come here to meditate and train. You're the only person I've ever brought here." Sesshomaru looked around. He remembered when he found this place. He had just been wandering around the areas surrounding his castle, and he accidentally stumbled upon the garden. He had never seen anything that could rival its beauty; not until now.

"I don't know what to say. It's just so…" Kagome threw herself into Sesshomaru's arms, crying tears of joy.

Sesshomaru kissed the top of Kagome's head and caressed her hands softly. "Come. There's more."

Kagome nodded and let him lead her through fields of all different kinds of exotic flowers…past bonsai and sakura trees…past waterfalls and creeks…and then they stopped.

They stood in front of a large weeping willow tree, its branches arching down and creating a shield from the world.

Sesshomaru pulled back the cloth like moss, creating a doorway for Kagome to step through. Once he too stepped inside, he wrapped his strong arms around Kagome's slender waist.

"Dinner, Kagome?" He whispered into her ear. He led her to a small table set up near the trunk of the tree.

Kagome sat on one of the pillows and waited for Sesshomaru to be seated next to her before she began to eat.

* * *

All throughout dinner, Sesshomaru and Kagome talked. Sesshomaru talked of his adventures. Kagome talked of her home (which baffled and amazed Sesshomaru all at once). Sesshomaru complimented Kagome once more on how beautiful she looked. Kagome thanked him for giving her said kimono.

"You're welcome, Kagome." Sesshomaru turned to face Kagome, his face becoming serious now. "Kagome, I didn't bring you out here just so you can have dinner with me and see my gardens. I want to ask you something."

'Oh boy.' Kagome thought. She swallowed the lump that lodged itself in her throat. 'Here goes…'

Sesshomaru pulled out a wooden box and set it on the table between him and Kagome. "How to do this…?" He mumbled softly, his words not reaching Kagome's ears. He cleared his throat and began. "Kagome, that day we first met; the day in my father's tomb, I felt as if your blood was calling to me. I didn't know what was going on. I knew Inuyasha wasn't the one who was supposed to be with you. From that day on, whenever I was close to you, your blood would call me towards you. I willingly followed that call because I wanted to see you." He paused, thinking of how to say his next words.

"Sesshomaru." Kagome cupped his cheek in her hand. She felt him lean into her hand and place one of his own hands on top of hers.

He continued. "Kagome, I love you." He looked up into her face. She was crying. He wanted to take her in his arms and hold onto her until she ceased her tears, but he _had_ to finish. "Kagome, it would make me happy if you would become my mate. Youkai mate for life, so I promise to pro-" Before he could finish, Sesshomaru found his lips being pressed against those of Kagome's.

Kagome pulled her lips away from Sesshomaru's regretfully and smiled as tears leaked from her eyes. "Sesshomaru, I would be more than happy to become your mate." She found his hand where it lay on his knee and laced her fingers with his. "I love you, Sesshomaru. This time, I know its love."

Sesshomaru, for the first time in his, truly smiled. The woman he loved more than life just agreed to be his mate. "I would like to give something to you." Then, he opened the wooden box to reveal the sapphire pendant he had been looking at the night before. "This pendant was given to me by my mother right before she died. It was given to her by my father when she agreed to be his mate. She told me to give this to the woman I love." He repeated the exact words she had said to him before she passed. "It is a vow of my loyalty and undying love to you. With this, I promise to love and protect you with every part of my being."

Kagome took the necklace to examine it further. It was an exquisite sapphire gem cut into the shape of a crescent moon, Sesshomaru's family crest. Her fingers touched the gem. It was beautiful.

"Read the inside of the band." Sesshomaru turned it over in her hands so she could see it better.

"'_To My Most Beloved, The Lady of the West and The House of the Rising Crescent Moon.'_" Kagome couldn't help but smile. She was the new Lady of the house…she was Sesshomaru's mate…his most beloved.

"Let me put it on you." He gently took the necklace from Kagome's hands and placed it around neck, fastening it in the back. "There." He smiled again. He had gotten what he had dreamed of every night. He couldn't be happier. "We should probably head back to the castle. We must move your things into my quarters before we retire for the night."

Kagome nodded. Sleeping with her very powerful…drop-dead gorgeous…youkai mate doesn't sound bad at all. Hell, she can't wait. She looked at Sesshomaru as he picked her up bridal style and carried out of the gardens.

"Hisomeru. (hide)" Sesshomaru closed the barrier and ran off towards the castle with his beautiful mate in tow.

* * *

Next chapter:  
The servants throw a little party in celebration of their new Lady. Sesshomaru and Kagome find themselves unable to sleep that night. I wonder why? wink wink Bow chika bow bow. How will Kagome handle her new duties as the Lady of the West? My Dear, Kagome - Chapter 5...coming soon. 


	5. Next to You

Disclaimer: Inuyasha characters (c) Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

Title: My Dear, Kagome

Chapter: 5 - Next to You

* * *

Last Time

"Hisomeru. (hide)" Sesshomaru closed the barrier and ran off towards the castle with his beautiful mate in tow.

* * *

Kagome stepped one foot at a time into the hot spring. 'Today was such an eventful day. I am officially Sesshomaru's mate.' She touched the crescent shaped pendant and felt a warmth rush over her that didn't come from the water. She was happy being here with Sesshomaru and the others. Everyone in the castle seemed to like her too. They all congratulated her and Sesshomaru on becoming lifelong mates. 

**FLASHBACK**

_Sesshomaru and Kagome entered the castle doors and were unexpectedly greeted by the house servants. They were lined up all the way to the grand staircase. Then there was Haruka. Haruka stood atop the first step, bowing slightly and a grin plastered on her gentle face. Kagome couldn't help but smile. This was a night that she would never forget._

_As the couple passed by, each servant would bow politely and congratulate the Lord and Lady. By the time they reached the staircase, Kagome was beaming with happiness._

_"Congratulations, my lord…Kagome." Haruka was very happy for the both of them._

_"Haruka, please have all of Kagome's things moved to my quarters. I trust you to have everything done by the time we retire tonight." Haruka was the only servant in the house that he had complete faith in. It had been like that since she first came to work in his castle. There was just something about her that he liked._

_"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama." Once given her orders, Haruka disappeared into thin air._

_Sesshomaru smiled gently at Kagome. "Go bathe. I have something that needs to be taken care of before we retire." He placed a chaste kiss on her lips before leaving her side._

**END FLASHBACK  
**

Kagome submerged herself in the water until it reached the top of her breasts. Her raven locks floated about her atop the water. 'This water feels heavenly. I cannot remember the last time I got to soak in a hot spring like this.' Kagome dunked her head under water then came back up and began to wash her hair. Once she was finished, she draped her hair over her shoulder. The sent from her shampoo wafted towards her nose. Jasmine and lavender filled the air.

The door to the spring opened and closed and then the sound of rustling clothes was heard. Kagome turned her head to catch sight of the intruder.

"Do not be alarmed Kagome, it is just me." Sesshomaru walked up to Kagome, her back still to him.

"Sesshomaru, you shouldn't sneak up on people like that." Kagome felt Sesshomaru's arm snake around her waist, pulling her closer to him. "And you should let a woman bathe in privacy." Her arm subconsciously moved to cover her chest.

"Kagome, do I not have the right to bathe with what is mine?" Sesshomaru's words were husky and laced with desire.

Kagome turned around to face her mate. "Sesshomaru, we both know that you didn't come here to bathe." She knew exactly what Sesshomaru was up to, and she was looking for a little fun with her mate.

Sesshomaru leaned his face down, brushing his lips softly against Kagome's. His need for his mate was growing with each second that his naked body was pressed up against hers. How long would he be able to control himself? Sesshomaru moved his lips to Kagome's neck, sucking lightly on the tender flesh. When he heard her soft moans, he began to nibble at the same spot.

Kagome was ready and willing to lose all control over herself. Sesshomaru was just too good at this game, and she was fighting a losing battle.

Sesshomaru could feel Kagome's resolve weakening steadily. It was about time to turn it up a notch. His lips found hers once more, this time slipping his tongue in as she moaned. As Kagome's arms found their way around his neck, Sesshomaru took it as his cue to guide his mate backwards until she was pressed up against a rock at the edge of the spring.

"Sesshomaru…" Kagome's words were barely audible through her gasps for air. She felt herself being hoisted up onto the rock and then Sesshomaru's breath on her neck. Her own breath hitched in her throat when a hand squeezed gently at her breast. Kagome's eyes rolled to the back of her head, and her head lolled backwards at Sesshomaru's touch

Sesshomaru lowered his mouth to suckle on Kagome's unattended breast. Looking up at his mate, Sesshomaru felt his groin grow harder at the site of her flushed cheeks and swollen red lips. He continued to suck on her nipple, biting it lightly and then licking it. Apparently Kagome loved it when he did that; her moans gave her away. He wanted to hear more of them; he wanted them to be louder, and he wanted her screaming his name instead of whispering it softly. Sesshomaru slowly lowered his other hand towards Kagome's core, gliding over her well toned abs and slick, wet skin.

Kagome felt a hand move down her stomach and reach lower and lower. She gasped when the hand cupped in between her legs. A warmth rushed to her belly. She had never felt like this before. Every part of her body was tingling with pleasure. She wished for more. Feeling a thumb rub at her small bundle of nerves, Kagome moaned. She felt so damn good.

Sesshomaru could hear how his mate's moans got louder as he played with her. He leaned towards her and licked the shell of her ear, causing more moans to fall from her lips. "Do you like that, Kagome? Does it make you feel good?" He mentally smirked when she moaned her reply. "Well, I'll just have to make you feel better then." With that said he slipped a finger into her wet folds and moved it in and out.

Kagome bucked her hips against his hand. She wanted more; she wanted to feel him inside her, filling her deeply and consuming her. This feeling was completely new to her, but she felt as if she knew what she was doing. "More…" she whispered huskily. Sesshomaru could see the lust and desire glazed in her eyes. That look was for him and him alone. He granted her request and slipped one more finger inside her. He didn't know how much longer he would be able to do this. His member ached to be inside of her slick, hot body.

"Sesshomaru, please…" It was getting too much for her. She needed him badly. As she continued to thrust her hips towards him, he pushed his fingers in faster. Her walls began to constrict around his fingers, and he knew she was ready to come. Kagome gave a few more thrusts and she was sent over the edge. Her body convulsed as her climax washed over her; her feminine juices dripping into her lover's hand. Sesshomaru kissed at her neck, nipping and sucking at the tender flesh. It was time.

"Kagome, are you sure this is what you want?" They were mates, but he still had to make sure that she wanted all of him. He looked deeply into her passion filled eyes. She nodded her head, and he knew that she trusted him. He knew she was a virgin; he would have to be gentle. "This may hurt a little bit. Just hold onto me." Kagome nodded again and pressed her hips up to meet his, his hardness nudging her wetness. Sesshomaru hissed at the pleasurable contact. He could hear her whispering his name over and over.

Kagome spread her legs wider and pulled him forward. Placing the tip of his manhood at her entrance, Sesshomaru leaned in to capture her mouth. With one thrust her maidenhead gave way, and Kagome screamed. She clawed at his back and cried out in pain. Sesshomaru kissed away the tears that fell gracefully down her cheeks. He waited for her to let him move again. When she gave her consent, he began to slowly move in and out of her. The feeling of being inside of Kagome was too good to be true. The tightness pulled him in and threatened to consume him. He had bedded many women before, but they had never felt as good as his Kagome.

Kagome wrapped her legs around Sesshomaru's hips, pulling him closer and pushing him deeper. She thrust against him. The friction between their bodies was almost unbearable.

Their hips met over and over again, each time bringing them closer to their peaks. Sweat rolled off of their bodies and their moans echoed throughout the room.

Sesshomaru could feel the pressure building at the base of his spine, signaling that he was almost at his climax. He quickened his pace and continued to slam into Kagome's hot body. Her moans became louder, and he knew she too was about to come. There was a rumble deep inside his chest; his inner beast wanted out. He wanted to claim this woman once and for all. Sesshomaru's eyes began to glow crimson, and his incisors elongated into fangs. At his climax he would mark her.

Kagome moaned her lover's name. Her climax was coming; she could feel it in her lower abdomen. "Sesshomaru, I'm coming…" Kagome closed her eyes and threw her head back as her orgasm hit her full force.

Sesshomaru couldn't hold on any longer and with one last thrust he exploded inside her, releasing the white hot fire that burned only for Kagome. He pulled her close and moved the hair from her shoulder. Before the last of his orgasm, Sesshomaru sunk his fangs into the crook of Kagome's neck, and the beast inside of him roared out loud.

Kagome lay limp against Sesshomaru's body. Her breaths were coming in quick pants. That had to have been the most enjoyable experience of her life. She felt tingly everywhere.

Sesshomaru retracted his fangs. He licked the spot where he had marked her. It was only bleeding slightly now. Sesshomaru pulled out of Kagome and picked her up. He smirked when he saw how taken aback she was from their lovemaking. "Did you like that, koi?" She opened her eyes to look at him. When she nodded, he smiled. It made him happy to know that he could please his mate.

* * *

When Sesshomaru walked into his quarters after checking on Rin, he saw Kagome standing at the window looking up at the moon. She was dressed in a white silk sleeping kimono. Her hair was still wet, and she had it draped over one shoulder. The light from the moon made her soft ivory skin sparkle. She was absolutely beautiful. He walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her slender waist, holding her tightly to him. She looked at him over her shoulder, and he saw the gleam in her dazzling eyes. Sesshomaru leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers in a chaste kiss.

When they pulled away, Kagome replaced her smile with a pout. "You bit me." She said to him. He chuckled at her and kissed the wound on her neck.

"It's to show others that you have a mate. No one but I am allowed to touch you." Sesshomaru gave a possessive growl and nuzzled his nose into her neck. "You are the one I have chosen to stay with for the remainder of my life. Only you, Kagome. I love you." He closed his eyes and waited for her to speak.

'Who knew Sesshomaru could be so sweet.' Kagome thought to herself. She couldn't help but smile. She had found that one man in the entire world that was made for her. "I love you too, Sesshomaru." Kagome felt him chuckle softly against her skin. She smiled once more.

_You have made me the happiest man in the entire world, koi.  
_

* * *

Next time:  
There is some very good news for the happy couple. And what is this? An unexpected visitor?! How will Kagome handle being the Lady of the West? My Dear, Kagome - Chapter 6...coming soon. 


	6. Author's Note OMG I'M NOT DEAD

Ahh!! I'm sorry ya'll that I haven't updated in such a long time.

I'm not dead. Thats a good thing, I guess.

Currently I am working full time and I go to night school once a week.

My beautiful laptop that I once used to bring you this story that you love so much is now out of commission. It crashed and I have yet to be able to buy another one. :(

I sneak on my parent's computer when they aren't home or are asleep to check my email and Facebook. I don't really have the luxury of being on all the time to write more chapters.

However...

**I do not plan on giving up on either of my stories (My Dear, Kagome and Tales of Konoha)**. This you can be sure of.

I truly thank everyone who has stayed a fan of me and supported my stories. Continue to read and review, guys! I love you all!! 3

--

If you wish to contact me regarding either of my stories or because you want to say hello you may email me at

Thanks :)


End file.
